Season 3
The third season of BBUK was BBUK 2018: Code Red. '''Of the first three seasons, this one was the longest season yet, ending after 30 days. It also featured the largest number of housemates to date (23). The large number of housemates shifted the style of gameplay, catering more to those who waited to make power moves and cause drama, while early firecrackers were evicted in the first few weeks. 12 vets from Summer of Secrets and Kingdom of Ice, along with 11 rookies, competed. In comparison to the first two seasons, this one saw many "big names" go out early, while the floaters in the house took control and prevented any huge targets for lasting long in the game. Housemates such as Nicole, X, Logan, and Nik were examples of this, as they were consistently targeted (and usually nominated) after being placed on the block for the first time up until their eviction. Thus, this season is known as the "Season of Floaters." This season consisted of more twists than ever before. The house was themed around "danger", "red", and "hot romance." The fan favorite twist, Hell Week, returned, in which Daphne won the power of "Lucifer." Multiple new twists were introduced, including: The Realm of Danger Immunity (won by Kyle K and X), the Public Support Advantage (won by X), the Team Twist ("Captain" powers won by X and Chanelle) and resulting "Arena" eviction, MVP immunity (won by Kyle R and Daphne), a live double eviction house vote, and the Read to Filth power (won by Daphne). Face-to-face nominations occurred during a few weeks. Also significant was the Intruder twist, in which Aimee entered the house late into the game. She did not have a Secret Partner because of this. The most significant twist this season was called the "Opposites Attract" twist, in which housemates took a preseason personality test, and were paired with one other housemate that answered with 1, or, in most cases, more than 1, conflicting responses. Therefore, partners were "Incompatible" on paper. If a pair was the last pair standing by: The final 12-final 9, they'd receive 2 weeks of immunity. The final 8-anytime before the final, they'd receive 1 week of immunity (even the week before the final). Silver and Thomas were the last pair standing, and won the secret partner immunity at the final 9, and received immunity until the final 7. The Secret Assassin twist was the other large twist, in which housemates were given daily clues to crack the code to a Chatzy room. The code was "EllieYoungAndSamChaloner", and was cracked by Thomas during week 4, allowing him, as the Secret Assassin, to anonymously nominate three housemates to face the public vote. Despite the showmance-heavy theme, very few showmances occurred in the house compared to last season. Notable ones included: Chanelle/Kyle R (continued from last season), Kyle R/Aimee, Addy/Kyle R, Daphne/Lorenzo (continued from last season), Nicole/Daphne, Tom/Patrick & Lorenzo/Tom. The red hot theme of the season was, instead, found in the ruthless gameplay and bitter vendettas that continued from previous seasons, or formed during Code Red. Early rivalries included: Chanelle vs Daphne/Nicole (since Season 1), Jessica/X, Nicole/X, Kyle R/Lorenzo, Kyle R/X, Kyle K/Tom, and Chanelle/Kyle K. Later rivalries included: Scott vs Aimee, Camila, & Daphne, Daphne/Thomas, John/Thomas, Camila/Ali, & Megan/Aimee. Much of the beginning season centered around getting legendary vets, big personalities, and poll threats out of the game. We saw the likes of Nicole, Tom, X, Jessica, Lorenzo, and Nik get ousted in this manner. Towards midseason, the players that had been previously calling the shots in evicting the early power players were targeted and exposed, beginning with Kyle K, and continuing with Chanelle and Kyle R. Also throughout this phase, powerful under-the-radar players were beginning to get exposed and targeted, but most of the under-the-radar players remained until the end of the game. The final 10 (minus Daphne) were largely all considered to be floaters. After John's eviction, the house was divided, as Thomas, Scott, and Silver made up one side, while Aimee, Megan, Camila, Daphne, and Dylan remained on the other, with Logan playing the middle. While the Final Girls Alliance + Dylan managed to run the tail end of the game for some time, Scott convinced Megan to flip on her alliance, leading to Daphne's eviction right before the finale. None of the players in the final had ever made a final before, and once again, a rookie, Scott, won the season. Because of his savage confessionals, use of a "floater" strategy for the majority of the game, and chaotic and confrontational gameplay at the end of the season, Scott has drawn the ire of many of his housemates, making him the most controversial winner to date. Many housemates expressed their disgust at his win during the reunion, cementing his legacy as one of BBUK's most notorious villains. Also controversial was his use of gameplay on a secondary account (which was also done by housemate, Camila). This was allowed during Season 3, but would not be allowed for subsequent seasons, due to Tengaged moderation's re-entry into the site. INTRO: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwEwx_KNtuI Preseason Bios '''Addy | Rookie This 21-year old rookie compares herself to the Black Widow herself, Cassandra Shahinfar, from BBCAN4. While she gets along with those that she likes, she’ll be a bitch and a pain in the ass to those that she doesn’t. This is BBUK, so let’s be real… it looks like we should prepare for some fireworks! Ali | Rookie This housemate compares himself to the most recent CBB winner, Shane Jenek (aka Courtney Act), because he had a strategy, but didn’t overcomplicate things for himself. Also citing the BBUK legend’s self-awareness and ability to have fun through it all, can this rookie make his BB experience a season to remember? Most importantly, he’s ready to flaunt his good sense of style. Get the cameras ready! Camila | Rookie Firey and upfront, this rookie is ready to enter the BBUK series with a bang. Comparing herself to Jessica Graf, because she’s a bitch who doesn’t have a strategy and is only there to have fun, can this housemate manage to turn the house upside down as she’s turning heads? Chanelle | Vet (Season 1, 8th; Season 2, 14th) Wearing her heart on her sleeve, and not afraid to speak her mind, this housemate has been known to get into plenty of fights, plenty of showmances, but even more meltdowns. In her first season, she made a few friends, but her game was crippled when her many outbursts and rivalry with Nicole caused her to become public enemy #1, leaving the house soon after her only remaining ally, Amy, was evicted. In season 2, she immediately jumped into a showmance with Kyle R. and kicked off with Daphne, Tom, Nicole, Jessica, and anyone else that found themselves in her warpath. After conspiring to turn against her fellow vets, she was exposed by Jessica, who threw her under the bus in order to transfer the target, leading to her early eviction. Never a team player or one to be told what to do, can she finally play nice and show a different side, or will her old drama queen ways resurface? Daphne | Vet (Season 1, 12th; Season 2, 11th) Savage, strong-minded, and never one to mince her words, this housemate has demonstrated numerous times that she’s willing to do or say whatever she wants, when she wants. Both seasons, her showmances have put enormous targets on her back-- Season 1 with Jerry, in which she went to war with the other showmance of Nicole/Ethan, and Season 2 with Lorenzo, which caused her to be a casualty of the first double eviction of the series. She’s proven to have grit and drive, winning the Week 2 Crown Power of Season 2, and surviving a few evictions across both seasons. Still, when the pressure gets to her, she has a tendency to let everything pop off. In season 1, this was against Nicole, Ethan, Chanelle, and Emily, which later caused her to walk out of the house on Day 11 after everyone turned on her. In season 2, she came across as “rude” to many of her housemates, and ruthlessly tore into her enemies (cough cough, Chanelle), which led to her being one of the first vets targeted. Can she finally bust single digit placement and show that she can be a strong strategist, as well as a dynamic housemate? Or will her game, once again, go up in flames? Darren | Rookie While he vows to be a dynamic and active housemate in the house, can this rookie manage to win over the public? He has big shoes to fill, comparing himself to the legends: Nikki Grahame, Charley Uchea, AND Helen Wood. Will these different personalities each come out in the house? We’ll be anxiously waiting to find out! Dylan | Vet (Season 2, 9th) This vet played a very under-the-radar and quiet game last season. After progressing through the Kingdom of Ice relatively undetected and staying out of the crosshairs, Hell Week proved to completely shift the tides in the game for him as he was placed into jeopardy by Nicole in order to get the house target, Lorenzo, evicted. When the plan backfired, he took the hit, and the house turned on him in a 5-1 vote against his ally, John. With a renewed desire to change his gameplay and play less sides, while still remaining a “flip flop guru,” can he make it to the finale, this time, without falling into the red zone? Jessica | Vet (Season 2, 6th) Funny, extra, and lighthearted, this housemate’s reputation precedes her as being the most flirtatious, promiscuous housemates to ever play the game. After a series of one-sided, failed attempts at showmances, as well as a bitter rivalry with season winner, Kyle K., she was widely regarded as crazy to some, but also a non-threat, allowing her to progress all the way to the finale. Her strategic game was underestimated, as she stabbed some friends in the back and aligned with others to position herself well in the house, only going up for eviction once. Can she recreate this path to the finals, or will some burned bridges keep her from taking it all the way? John | Vet (Season 2, 7th) Chill, outgoing, and one of the most outright “normal” people to ever play this game, he played a quiet game last season, and lasted a long time as the rest of his allies were picked off one-by-one. Finally making a move against the power alliance of Tom/Nicole, his ally, Kyle R., voted differently and caused him to be nominated, leading to a shocking final eviction. Will he make amends with Kyle R., or are there still some unresolved issues? And after being in the minority for the majority of last season, will he play another under-the-radar game, or will he find his way into some power, and maybe, some conflict? Kyle R. | Vet (Season 2, 5th) This housemate seemed to get caught in all of the drama last season, despite his calm, kind demeanor. Caught in a love triangle with his showmance, Chanelle, and Jessica, and engaging in a bitter rivalry with Lorenzo, he aligned with the 3 remaining vets for the second half of the game. In the process, he ended up making the game-changing decision to nominate Tom and Logan instead of Nicole and Logan during the final set of noms, causing his closest ally, John, to face nominations and become evicted right before the finale, while it was also revealed that his second showmance, Nicole, had betrayed him and nominated him for eviction. Will he once again align with those in power to get to the end, or will his multiple vendettas create some obstacles along the way? Kyle K. | Vet (Season 2, 1st) Straddling the line between shade and social tact, as well as the line between alliances in the house, this Season 2 winner was able to navigate through all of the drama unscathed. While everyone around him was throwing direct blows toward one another, he sat on the couch, sipped some tea, and threw a couple shady remarks to housemates, remaining a non-threat in the eyes of everyone else until it was too late to even consider targeting him. His only vendetta is his rival, Jessica, who played a very similar game as him. And possibly Tom, who he claims to have “used” to get to the end, despite their steamy showmance that got both to the finale. Will Kyle K. be a target at all this season, or will he remain sipping tea in the corner of all the drama? And now that he and Tom are both in the Code Red house, will old flames rekindle, or will Kyle K. align himself with other people in his attempts to win the game for a second season in a row? Logan | Vet (Season 1, 3rd; Season 2, 3rd) A stealthy and under-the-radar strategist, his “Mr. Nice Guy” persona has carried him to third place and two finales for two consecutive seasons. In Summer of Secrets, he was only nominated once, right before the finale. Season 2 had a bit of a rougher start, but after beating out four other housemates in the Redemption House battle back into the game, he went unnominated for the entirety of the season, the only housemate in BBUK history to do so, while also getting his revenge against Quinn for evicting him, and later, turning against his fellow vets to have a shot at taking the crown for himself. He has proven himself as one of the most intelligent, kindest housemates that has ever been in the series, but can he sail through to another finale, this time, snagging the crown for himself? Lorenzo | Vet (Season 2, 8th) Very few housemates are able to survive multiple evictions, let alone FIVE. Aggressive, blunt, and confrontational, this housemate is the most nominated housemate in BBUK history, and has already come into this season guns blazing. His popularity and fighting attitude carried him all the way to 8th last season, and he didn’t do anything to minimize the target on his back, creating deep rivalries with many housemates, especially Kyle R. and Quinn. His only true ally seemed to be his XXX rated showmance, Daphne, who was evicted at 11th. Will this former house target make ANY allies this time around, or will he remain on the outs and fighting for his life? Either way, he’s going to have his fair share of bad blood. Megan | Vet (Season 1, 14th) While she may have the label of “vet,” she didn’t make much of an impact on BB’s inaugural season, and she didn’t get to know most of the other vets that are returning for Code Red. Still, she had lots of tea to spill about her fellow housemates in the DR, not holding anything back. After walking for personal reasons and placing 14th two seasons ago, she vows to not walk again, hoping to stick it out and survive as long as possible. Can she improve her legacy in the BB house and show a different side to the little bit we saw in Season 1? Time to find out! Nicole | Vet (Season 1, 2nd; Season 2, 2nd) A dynamic, bona fide goddess, she is considered by many to be the Queen of the BBUK series. This housemate is the ONLY third-timer who has never been evicted from the BBUK house. Instead, she’s a two-time runner-up, and has proven herself to be a comp beast, winning more comps across seasons than any other housemate, as well as a loyal ally, dominating both seasons with her dynamic duo partner, Tom... but don’t get on her bad side. After juggling multiple showmances with Ethan in Season 1, and Kyle R. and Quinn in Season 2, will she find love once again in Code Red? Will she make even more vendettas, after opening up old wounds with Chanelle, and making amends with Daphne in Season 2? And can she finally win the game for herself and take it all? Or will she once again come up short? Nik | Rookie A fighter if there ever was one, this rookie is ready to tear into the Code Red house and take some names. He says that a likely comparison for him to a BB player is Janelle Pierzina--he’s a strong competitor, but somehow always gets screwed. Will this volatile house be another source of screwing him over, or will he be the one throwing everyone else into the danger zone? Patrick | Rookie This rookie is another BB fan who compares himself to Ika Wong, whom he calls, “an iconic skinny legend who deserved to win, fuck Dre and Karen, they lame asf.” While he vows to keep the “hoes in check” and let it loose when he enters the house, can this housemate manage to blast his way through the danger zone without any hitches? Scott | Rookie This rookie compares himself to Dan Gheesling because he’s a mastermind, and Paras, because he’ll try to position himself like her. Still, he admits that he thinks he’s a mastermind, but the whole house will likely be onto him. Can he put on enough of a show when the alarm sounds for a Code Red? Silver | Rookie Our next rookie is a BBUK superfan who watched last season in the Viewers’ Lounge and is ready to try his own hand at the game. He compares himself to Paras from BBCAN6--he’s social unless he finds you annoying, he has a knack for “playing dumb”, he sometimes finds himself twisted into many alliances, and he sucks at comps. Will he be able to play a Kyle K. style game and subtly sip tea to the end, or will he find himself needing to show his cards early on? Time to bring this BB fan into the house! Thomas | Rookie Comparing himself to Raph Korine from BBUK, the ultimate BB superfan, this rookie vows to do anything to win, but also plans on having lots of fun! He doesn’t plan on messing around with nominations-- every housemate that goes will get him one step closer to the crown. While he says he knows how to separate game from personal, will the stress of the house cause him to crack? Tom | Vet (Season 1, 1st; Season 2, 4th) Ruthless, sassy, opinionated, and a mastermind gameplayer, his fellow housemates fell for “Tom’s Mist” long enough for him to reach the finale and control the game two seasons in a row. He claims that he taught his showmance, and Winner #2, Kyle K., everything he knows about the game. Will he do even more “teaching” this season? Will rivalries with Chanelle and all of the returning rookies from last season provide some immediate conflict? A force to be reckoned with when paired with his best buddy, Nicole, can this former winner destroy his competition as per usual and add another win to his already impressive resume? Or, will someone finally take a successful shot at the BBUK legend? Only one way to find out... X | Rookie This rookie describes himself as a “Mike Boogie”-esque villain. He’s set on finding a ride or die, but he’s not going to stop until he takes it all the way. While he says that he’s good at comps and willing to make moves, will he manage to deliver when the house heats up? Week 1 Housemates were each matched with secret partners based on a survey that they took preseason. The housemate they were matched with was an "incompatible" match, due to 1 or more conflicting answers on the survey. The pairs: X & Dylan Nik & Chanelle Ali & Jessica Scott & Patrick Daphne & John Kyle R. & Darren Nicole & Megan Logan & Addy Tom & Lorenzo Camila & Kyle K. Thomas & Silver Very few housemates ended up revealing their partner to anyone else during the game. During Premiere Night, housemates also voted secretly for who they'd like to see placed in danger (1 vet and 1 rookie). In reality, this ended up being a trick on the housemates, as the two highest vote-getters received immunity, and were able to each choose 1 housemate to also receive immunity. The two winners were Kyle K and X, and Kyle K chose both housemates to receive extra immunity because X was not online. Kyle K granted Dylan & Patrick immunity for the week, rendering Kyle K, X, Dylan, and Patrick each immune from nominations. The first week was announced as a double eviction, with the two lowest vote-getters leaving the house on the first live eviction. Darren received a penalty nomination for failing to submit nominations on time. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 110 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Daphne (43.6%) 2nd- Nicole (42.7%) Evicted- Tom (7.3%) Evicted- Darren (6.4%) Week 2 Part One The host posted a blog detailing bio information about the housemates, and tagging them. The housemates were challenged to get the most "tags" on the blog to receive a special power. X, by a landslide, won this challenge. His power was revealed to be a killer nomination. He killer nominated Nicole, automatically placing her on the block, and preventing her from nominating for the week. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 86 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Nicole (52.3%) 2nd- Daphne (26.7%) Evicted- Lorenzo (20.9%) Part Two The housemates were ushered into The Arena, where it was announced that 19 would enter, but only 18 would leave. They competed for the chance to become Team Captain. One team captain was chosen through a poll, while the other was chosen based off of who could be first to "claim" a flag in the forum. X received the most poll votes, and Chanelle claimed the flag, making both Team Captains, and safe for the night. Big Brother then announced the Red Rover twist. Each Team Captain would begin by selecting one person to be on their team for the week. That person would select the next person, and so on, and so forth. The remaining housemate without a team would be eliminated. In the event that a housemate was not active, the Team Captain would get to choose first. If two or more housemates chosen were inactive during their turn, the next housemate to choose one to join a team would be the most recently chosen housemate for that team that was active. The teams (chosen in this order): Team 1: X (won challenge) Nicole (picked by X) Dylan (picked by Nicole) Kyle R (picked by Dylan) Patrick (picked by Kyle R) Addy (picked by Patrick) Scott (picked by X) Nik (picked by Scott) Logan (picked by Patrick) Team 2: Chanelle (won challenge) Daphne (picked by Chanelle) John (picked by Daphne) Kyle K (picked by John) Camila (picked by Kyle K) Silver (picked by Camila) Thomas (picked by Silver) Megan (picked by Thomas) Ali (picked by Chanelle) Jessica was not picked for a team, and therefore, evicted. Week 3 12 housemates competed in the first shopping task, which was a superlative match-up competition. The goal was to have the most answers aligned to the majority of the rest of the house. Jessica's answers were included in the pool of 12 housemates when calculating results. Had she stayed, she would have had 5 correct (not enough to win). When housemates put a housemate for multiple categories, BB only counted the first time a housemate was used on the list in their score and the final score to keep it fair, because the rules were to have a DIFFERENT housemate for each label. NICOLE won the shopping task, earning her 2 extra nom points to tack onto her nominations. Majority Answers for Superlatives: Sexiest: DAPHNE, NICOLE, & NIK Sweetest: THOMAS Most fiery temper: X Closest to the red (danger) zone: NICOLE Coldest (most cutthroat): X Warmest (most compassionate): THOMAS & JOHN Closest to the ruby zone (aka, winning the game): KYLE K Most desperate for a showmance: ADDY Most likely to burn in the red (walk from the game): MEGAN & CHANELLE Life of the party: PATRICK & LORENZO Because of the Team Twist, housemates were only allowed to nominate people from the opposite team. Nik went up this week as a penalty nomination for failing to submit noms. This week was the first set of face-to-face nominations. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 143 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- X (38.5%) 2nd- Nik (18.2%) 3rd- Chanelle & Daphne (16.1%) Evicted- Nicole (11.2%) Week 4 Teammates voted for which member of their team they wanted to become the "MVP", and safe from nominations for the week. The winners of the MVP immunity were Kyle R (from Team X), and Daphne (from Team Chanelle), making them both safe for the week. After this, the Team Twist officially ended. Kyle R- X Silver- Thomas Chanelle- Daphne Logan- Kyle R Ali- John Daphne- John Thomas- John John- Chanelle Addy- Kyle R Patrick- X Kyle K- Daphne Megan- Daphne ---------- Revote: Kyle R- X Patrick- Kyle R Addy- Kyle R Logan- Kyle R Nik- X KYLE R won immunity from his team. Megan- Daphne Chanelle- John Thomas- Daphne Kyle K- Daphne Ali- John DAPHNE won immunity from her team. A Code Red was then sent through the house as housemates were alerted to an intruder. Aimee entered the house from the Red Room 7 days late, becoming a fully fledged housemate. She was given the power to nominate, but she was also not granted the typical immunity given to a BBUK intruder, leaving her vulnerable for nominations her first week in the house. This week was also the first vote to evict, as only two nominees faced eviction. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 203 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- X (55.7%) 2st- Nik (44.3%) Week 5 The door to the Red Room was secretly cracked by Thomas, who correctly guessed the passcode from the daily hints. The code was "EllieYoungAndSamChaloner". Thomas was given the power to secretly target three housemates for assassination, placing them on the block in a vote to evict, with an eviction taking place the next day. Thomas nominated Nik, Logan, and Kyle K. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 97 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Nik (50.5%) 2nd- Logan (27.8%) 3rd- Kyle K (21.6%) After the eviction, housemates nominated one another as per usual. The two nominees were then subject to BB's first (and only) no-spam week, in which all housemates and users were prohibited from spamming to save or evict either nominee. This was put into effect to shake up the game, but multi usage on Tengaged caused BB to drop the idea for subsequent weeks. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 57 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Camila (61.4%) Evicted- Addy (38.6%) Week 6 The second shopping task allowed for one housemate to get rewarded by "reading to filth" 3 of their housemates (and also getting an exclusive party in the backyard with four friends of their choice). BB randomly posed questions throughout the forum. The first housemate that "buzzed in" for each one was required to answer truthfully, before choosing one housemate to eliminate from the competition. Daphne won the challenge, and chose Megan, Thomas, John, & Silver to attend a party with her in the backyard. She "read to filth" Chanelle, Patrick, & Dylan, which resulted in their nominations being aired in front of the whole house. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 108 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Kyle K (66.7%) 2nd- Logan (33.3%) Week 7 This week was implied to be a double to the housemates, as BB stated the dire consequences that would be in store for the housemates facing eviction this week, and told housemates that at least 3 or more would face the vote. Also, housemates were required to send in 3 nominations, instead of the usual 2. This was because two housemates that survived the first vote would then be subject to a live house vote. As four housemates were nominated, Patrick was safe (as the highest vote-getter), while Chanelle and Aimee were subject to a live vote as the second and third lowest vote-getters. Ali was evicted for receiving the lowest amount of votes to save. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 81 votes cast 1st- Patrick (39.5%) (Safe) 2nd- Chanelle (30.9%) (In danger) 3rd- Aimee (19.8%) (In danger) Evicted- Ali (9.9%) The housemates were then taken into the Red Room and told to stand behind the housemate that they wanted to save. After a live sequence of events, seven housemates stood behind Aimee, and four housemates stood behind Chanelle. This made Chanelle the second housemate evicted this week. Stood Behind Aimee: Daphne, Dylan, John, Patrick, Silver, Megan, Camila Stood Behind Chanelle: Kyle R, Logan, Scott, Thomas Evicted- Chanelle 7-4 Week 8 The housemates participated in their third shopping task, which was BB trivia. The winners would receive a luxury stay in Money Manor, a luxury food budget, hand-and-foot service from their fellow housemates, and the responsibility to unanimously elect one team member to choose the game-changing twist for the next week (based on two boxes with a symbol on each). Team 2 (Patrick, Dylan, Thomas, Scott, Aimee, & Logan) won, and chose Scott to unleash the game-changing twist. Scott chose the box that unleashed Hell week into the house for the next week. Megan and Aimee received penalty nominations for failing to submit on time. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 72 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Logan (69.4%) 2nd- Aimee (12.5%) 3rd- Megan (11.1%) Evicted- Patrick (6.9%) Week 9 Housemates were ushered into the backyard, which was turned into Hell, signaling the beginning of Hell week. They competed in the infamous "Crack My Eggs" competition, which was won by Daphne. She, therefore, became "Lucifer", and selected three housemates to become "Lucifer's minions". These minions would each pick one housemate to enter the danger zone for the week. Daphne chose Aimee, John, & Megan as her minions. Aimee chose Kyle R, John chose Silver, and Megan chose Dylan. The three housemates in danger were then sent into jeopardy, where the public was granted the chance to vote over thirty minutes to save one housemate from the red zone. JEOPARDY PERCENTAGES 41 votes cast Silver (43.9%) Kyle R (41.5%) Dylan (14.6%) Silver received the public's mercy, and was spared from being a nominee. Kyle R and Dylan then faced a house vote. The house votes/reasons were revealed live the next day, and Kyle R was evicted. Eviction Votes: Daphne- Kyle R Aimee- Kyle R Logan- Kyle R John- Kyle R Scott- Dylan Megan- Dylan Thomas- Kyle R Camila- Dylan Silver- Dylan Evicted: Kyle R 5-4 Week 10 The final ten attended a Top Ten Gala, where they competed on one team against the ex-housemates in their third shopping task, who returned to show them up and settle old scores. The ex-housemates swamped the current housemates 9-1, putting the housemates on a limited budget for food for the week. After the nomination reveal, Big Brother revealed to the house that Silver and Thomas were the last pair standing, as Daphne and John (the only other remaining pair in the Opposites Attract twist), were the only two housemates nominated this week for eviction. Silver and Thomas received two weeks of immunity as a result. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 56 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- John (55.4%) 2nd- Daphne (44.6%) Week 11 Silver received a penalty nomination for failing to submit nominations, so his two-week immunity from winning the Opposites Attract twist was interrupted. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 87 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Silver (52.9%) 2nd- Logan (25.3%) 3rd- Dylan (13.8%) 4th- Scott (8%) Week 12 Housemates competed in their fifth shopping task, in which they were divided into two teams to compete in a soccer shootout. Team 1 (Aimee, Camila, Daphne, & Logan) lost to Team 2 (Scott, Megan, Thomas, & Dylan) by a score of 3-1. Team 2 was given a luxury food budget and access to the Master Bedroom, which was repurposed from 1 bed into a large, comfy, luxurious bedroom. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 123 votes cast Vote to Evict Evicted- Logan (47.2%) 2nd- Aimee (43.1%) 3rd- Scott (9.8%) Week 13 Housemates nominated for the final time. Because it was final nominations, they were face-to-face. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES: 313 votes Vote to Evict Evicted- Daphne (65.8%) 2nd- Scott (25.2%) 3rd- Thomas (3.2%) 4th- Aimee & Dylan (2.9%) Week 14 (Finale) The final six housemates pled their cases, and the public voted for one housemate to win the series. A drama-filled reunion took place immediately after the finale. PLACEMENTS: 254 votes cast 6th- Aimee (5.5%) 5th- Megan (5.9%) 4th- Thomas (12.2%) 3rd- Camila (13.4%) 2nd- Dylan (13.8%) 1st- Scott (49.2%) Housemates Voting History * Red indicates that a housemate was nominated * Blue indicates that something special happened to a housemate that either gave them immunity or saved them from eviction * Green indicates that a housemate won some power, advantage, or immunity Trivia/Records * Dylan '''and '''Megan '''were the only vets to make the finals * Seven housemates from '''Code Red '''returned for '''Bad Blood ** Aimee, Chanelle, Daphne, Kyle R, Lorenzo, Megan, & X *** Aimee '''and '''X '''are the only two rookies from Code Red that are cast in other seasons * This is the first season to go beyond 10 weeks ** Seasons 1 & 2 were both 10 game weeks long, and this season was 14 weeks long * This is the longest season ever (30 days) with the largest number of housemates (23) ** Season 1 lasted 28 days with 19 housemates ** Season 2 lasted 21 days with 16 housemates * Out of every single housemate, '''Logan '''has spent the most days in the BBUK house (76 days) ** Out of the other four third-timers to play Code Red: *** '''Nicole '''spent the second-most days of all time (56 days) *** '''Daphne '''spent the third-most days of all time (54 days) *** '''Tom '''spent the fourth-most days of all time (52 days) *** '''Chanelle '''spent 44 days * '''Aimee '''holds the record for latest entry for a housemate into the BBUK house (Day 7) ** She is also one of only four housemates to enter late into the game, along with '''Troy '''and '''Ruby '''from Season 1, and '''Mark '''from Season 4 * '''X, Chanelle, Nicole, Kyle K, Kyle R, Daphne, Silver, '''and Thomas were the only housemates to win powers/advantages this season ** '''X '''won the Realm of Danger Immunity, the Public Support Advantage, and became Team Captain during the Team Twist ** '''Chanelle '''became a Team Captain during the Team Twist ** '''Nicole '''won two extra nom points in Week 3 from the first shopping task ** '''Kyle K '''won the Realm of Danger Immunity ** '''Kyle R won the MVP twist during Week 4 ** Daphne '''won the MVP twist during Week 4, the "Lucifer" power during Hell week, and the Read to Filth power from the second shopping task ** '''Silver '''won the Secret Partner Immunity from the Opposites Attract Twist ** '''Thomas '''won the Secret Assassin Power and the Secret Partner Immunity from the Opposites Attract Twist * '''Chanelle '''and '''Kyle R are two of only five housemates to be evicted by a house vote-off ** The other three are Melinda '(S1), '''Dylan '(S2), and 'Yandere '(S4) * 'Dylan '''is the only housemate to ever face a house vote in multiple seasons ** He has been nominated during Hell week in Season 2 and Season 3 * This is the first final to have an equal number of males and females ** Season 1 and Season 2 had 4 males and 2 females in the final *** This season's highest-placing female ('Camila) is also the lowest highest-placing female in a season (3rd place) **** Nicole 'placed 2nd in S1 and S2 **** After this season, '''Adelaide '''was the first female to reach the highest ranking attainable for a player: 1st place * '''Aimee, Daphne, & Logan '''share the record for most nominations survived in Season 3 (4 nominations) * '''Lorenzo '''still holds the record for most nominations survived in any one season (5) ** This is even more impressive, considering how long Season 3 lasted compared to Season 2 * '''Thomas '''was the last housemate to be nominated ** He was nominated in the final set of nominations (Week 13) * The finalists with the lowest number of nominations this season were '''Camila, Thomas, '& '''Megan ** They only faced the public vote ONCE before making the final *** Megan would have gone unnominated if she had submitted her nominations Week 8 * Unlike last season, this season had no previous finalists in the final ** 'Tom, Nicole, '& '''Logan '''still hold the record of being the only finalists to do this * '''Dylan, Megan, '''and '''Daphne '''are the only vets (out of 12) to improve their placement compared to their previous seasons ** '''Dylan '''placed 2nd (9th in S2) ** '''Megan '''placed 5th (14th in S1) ** '''Daphne '''placed 7th (11th in S1 & 12th in S2) ** It's also important to note that this season had more housemates and was longer than the previous 2 seasons, so some vets lasted just as long, if not longer, than their previous season(s) * '''Addy '''is the only housemate to ever leave on a no-spam week * This season was the 3rd season in a row to have a rookie winner